Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 2$ and $y = 6$. $10$ $x$ $^2 + 4$ $y$ $ + 9$
Answer: Substitute $2$ for ${x}$ and $6$ for ${y}$ $ = 10{(2)}^2 + 4{(6)} + 9 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(4) + 4{(6)} + 9 $ $ = 40 + 24 + 9 $ $ = 73$